Behind The Promise
by naurovhy
Summary: Aku akan menunggumu .. Menunggu hingga kau kembali padaku, Menunggu hingga kau mau memaafkan segala kebodohanku, Menunggumu Hinata .. Walaupun hingga Tuhan menghentikan nafas di tubuhku, cintaku hanya akan tertuju padamu ...
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Promise

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

"Lepaskan ..." aku memberontak mencoba membebaskan genggaman tangannya padaku

"..." tanpa suara ia menghempaskan tanganku kasar

Kami terdiam kikuk untuk memulai pembicaraan ...

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu"

"Apa?" Aku menunduk ta berani menunjukan wajahku padanya

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku mengulang pertanyaanku

"..." ia masih tidak menjawab, aku tau ini pasti karna aku tidak menatapnya kebiasaan lama, aku mengangkat wajahku menatap iris aquamarine yang tengah menatapku tajam, menusuk memandang penuh kebencian

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan?"

DEG!

Aku tau ia akan membahas masalah ini, bodoh jika aku berpikir dia akan melupakannya, tapi masalah itu, kenangan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin kubahas, terlebih bersama dirinya

"..." aku terdiam ta mungkin memberikan alasan untuk hal yang ta ingin kau jelaskan, bukan?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku 4 tahun yang lalu?" Suaranya naik 1 oktaf pertanda bahwa ia tengah berada dalam batas kesabarannya

Aku menatapnya, ta ada keramahan, ta ada keceriaan, apalagi kasih sayang berlimpah yang selalu ku lihat saat ia menatapku, DULU! Ya kini semua telah berubah keramahan itu telah berubah menjadi kesinisan, keceriannya berubah menjadi sendu ta bergairah dan tatapan untuku pun berubah menjadi kebencian yang terpatri begitu dalam begitu menyakitkan, dapat kurasakan mataku memanas, aku ingin menangis tapi hal itu ta mungkin kulakukan tidak di hadapannya

"Aku hanya merasa kita sudah tidak cocok" jawabku berusaha untuk tidak menangis

"Kh, tidak cocok kau bilang? -ia menaikan sebelah alisnya mengejekku dengan semua ekspresi yang ia tampilkan- aku tau kau itu miskin, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika hatimu jauh lebih miskin di bandingkan keadaan ekonomimu"

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi" aku beranjak untuk meninggalkannya berlama-lama dengannya disini bisa membuatku bunuh diri, tapi ia ta membiarkanku pergi kembali tangannya menggemgam tanganku, bukan genggaman hangat yang selama ini ia berikan, kali ini ta ada sedikit pun kelembutan dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Selesai? Aku bahkan belum memulai" katanya dingin "hanya karna alasan tidak cocok kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Hanya karna alasan bodoh itu kau mencampakan ku?" Suaranya memekakkan telingaku

Sudahlah ta ada gunanya aku menahan air mata ku, karna kini mereka berjatuhan tanpa komando, aku ingin terlihat kuat, setidaknya pura-pura kuat dihadapannya pemuda yang kucintai, cinta pertamaku ...

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, seperti orang bodoh yang tidak perduli apapun hanya terfokus pada dirimu, aku mengabaikan segalanya seperti orang tolol yang mengharapkan salju turun di musim panas" suara mulai terdengar normal

Aku menatap matanya iris indahnya berkaca-kaca, Kami-sama jangan biarkan ia menangis aku mohon, aku rela menukar seluruh nafas ku untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum,

"Dan karna alasan tidak cocok aku menjadi orang gila selama 4 tahun?" Ia tersenyum sinis, ia menatap lavenderku tajam, sesaat berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, penuh rasa sakit dan kekecewaan lalu airmatanya menetes, berjatuhan ..

"A-aku .." aku mengangkat tangan ingin menghapus kesedihannya

"Tidak perlu -ia menangkap tanganku di udara- jika kau bisa membuangku 4 tahun lalu, menganggap semua yang kita lalui dahulu tidak berarti apapun, maka saat ini bagiku kau itu sama tidak beratinya" ia melepaskan tanganku dan berbalik meninggalkan aku sendiri ..

Air mataku tumpah ta terbendung, semua rasa sakit yang coba ku lupakan menguap ke permukaan, sekali lagi aku harus mengecap rasa sakit itu, sakit yang membuatku seperti mayat hidup selama ini, kenapa aku harus kembali bertemu dengannya? Dengan orang yang kucintai, dengan orang yang ku sakiti, dengan orang yang ... jika aku tidak melakukan perjanjian itu apakah semuanya akan berbeda?

Tidak! Ini adalah yang terbaik, biarlah biarkan ia membenciku, dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah menjalani semuanya ...

Aku menyeka air mataku kasar, aku disini bukan untuk menangis, aku harus bekerja menbiayai sekolah adikku dan menghidupi kami berdua, menangis dan mengenang masa lalu bisa di lakukan nanti ..

Aku harus bangkit dan berjuang untuk kehidupan kami ..

Tbc ...

Finally mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Behind The Promise

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, 24 tahun, aku bekerja pada sebuah tempat wisata yang cukup ternama di kota ini, dan entah kesialan atau keberuntungan aku bertemu dengan dia, lelaki yang selama ini mengisi hatiku Namikaze Naruto. Mungkin takdirku bertemu dengannya, dan permainan takdir karna ia kini menjadi client perusahaanku.

Namikaze Coparation berdiri sejak 1974 salah satu biro perjalanan yang diakui hingga kemanca negara, dengan jaringan internasional jika kau dan objek wisatamu mendapat pengakuan dari mereka maka jaminannya adalah sukses.

Dan aku di percayakan oleh Akasuna-san untuk mengundang mereka datang ke tempat wisata kami, tujuanya tentu saja untuk menarik para wistawan baik nasional maupun internasional datang ke tempat kami, aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali karna semua yang berbau Namikaze adalah hal yang tabu untukku, kemungkinanku bertemu dengan pemuda itu sangat besar, dan semua kemungkinan itu telah berubah menjadi kenyataan kemarin siang, dan saat ini aku lagi-lagi berdiri di depan lift yang akan membawaku ke lantai 27 tempat CEO perusahaan ini berada Namikaze Naruto.

*Ting* pintu lift terbuka aku menaikinya bersama beberapa orang lainnya..

Di setiap lantainya orang terus berhilir mudik masuk dan keluar, hingga di lantai 17 orang itu memasuki lift yang sama denganku, pemuda yang ingin aku hindari tapi kerna tugas bodoh ini malah harus kutemui.

"Kami duluan Namikaze-san" beberapa wanita berpakaian rapi pamit izin meninggalkan kami berdua

Aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan

"Ohayo Namikaze-san" kataku gugup, padahal aku sudah berusaha agar suaraku terdengar normal

"Kau" katanya saat menoleh padaku "untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini" aku menyodorkan sebuah undangan tentang tempat pariwisataku

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak berminat! Kau dan tempat wisatamu itu ta akan pernah mendapat rekomendasi dari kantorku"

"Ta-tapi setidaknya anda bisa datang kesana sekali saja"

"Tidak!"

"Sekali saja kumohon, jika anda tetap merasa tidak puas aku akan menyerah" kataku membungkuk dan sekali lagi menyerahkan amplop itu padanya

Naruto pov

_Gadis ini? Kenapa ia muncul lagi disini, apakah kata-kataku kemarin belum cukup membuatnya menjauh dari dariku? Tsk, dia hanya membuka luka lama dengan muncul dihadapanku. Entah mengapa ada getaran rasa senang saat dia menyapaku walaupun itu hanya nama margaku, tapi ku sembunyikan semua itu dengan ekspresi datarku, aku sudah belajar banyak ekspesi ini dari si panda sahabatku, aku sangat tidak tega melihatnya membungkuk padaku seperti ini, aku tau jika bukan karna tuntutan perusahaannya sudah barang tentu dia tidak akan pernah mau menemuiku, terbukti 4 tahun ini ia meninggalkanku tanpa kabar sedikitpun._

End Naruto pov

Naruto mengambil amplop itu dari ku, membacanya sekilas dan memasukannya kedalam jas silver yang dipakainya

"Jika ..." *brakkkk* *ciiitttt* ucapanya terpotong dengan suara yang menggema di dalam lift dan sesaat kemudian lampu di dalam lift ini mati

"Kyyyaaaa" aku berteriak bersamaan dengan lampu lift yang padam

"Diamlah ini hanya kerusakan sementara" Naruto berkata dingin

*dip* lampunya tiba-tiba menyala kembali tapi lift ini tetap tidak bergerak

"Aaaa, aku tidak ingin mati disini" aku berteriak histeris

*brakk!* Naruto mengebrak dinding lift di sampingku

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku sedikit emosi, jelas saja tindakannya sama sekal tidak membantu

"Kau itu berisik" katanya padaku "haloo! Apa ada yang bisa mendengarku?" Ia berbicara pada speaker yang ada di sana

"Kau tidak tau, semua selalu seperti ini awalnya" aku berkata ketakutan, menurut semua film horor yang aku pernah tonton banyak kejadian menyeramkan yang di mulai dengan matinya lift yang dinaiki si pemeran

"Mula-mula lift akan mati, lalu kita terjebak di dalamnya, kehabisan udara untuk bernafas lalu mati mengenaskan" aku berkata panjang lebar

"Itu hanya cerita film" katanya cuek

"Tapi bisa saja itu diambil dari kisah nyata kan? Kaa-san~ hiks hiks tolong aku" aku berteriak menyalurkan ketakutanku

"Ck -Naruto membawaku dalam dekapanya- tenanglah ini hanya lift yang rusak -ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku-" dan tiba-tiba lift itu kembali terjatuh *ckiiiitttt*

"Kyaaaaa" aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh jangkungnya

lift itu kembali berhenti ... hah hah hah aku megatur nafasku, tanpa sadar masih memeluk tubuh Naruto

*sreett* Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, aku menatapnya binggung

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa hanya sikap naluriah setiap manusia mengerti?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lidahku kelu karna rasa takut masih mencekamku

"Ck, aku memelukmu hanya karna ingin kau diam, ini hanya lift yang mati tidak akan terjadi apapun"

Aku memandangnya bingung tapi kemudian mengangguk

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu lift itu *dugh* *brakk* tendangah keras dan bogem mentah ia layangkan pada pintu itu

_'Kenapa dengan lift sialan ini? Kenapa pula aku harus terjebak dengan gadis ini? Smarphoneku tertinggal di ruang kerjaku, gadis ini tidak berubah sedikitpun dia akan sangat out of character saat ketakutan walaupun teriakannya sunguh sangat memekakkan telingaku, namun aku akui dirinya tetap sangat lucu dan manis di mataku, terlebih tingkahnya saat ini membuatku ingin tertawa saja, tangan yang bertautan, matanya memandang tak tenang, serta bibir yang terus komat-kamit entah apa yang dilakukannya?'_

*braakkk* Naruto menggebrak lift tepat di belakangku

"Kyaaaa apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya protes, jelas saja siapa yang tidak akan protes jika di kagetkan hingga jantungmu serasa melompat hingga tenggorokan

Naruto hanya menganggangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaanku ia berjalan menuju pintu dan mencoba untuk membukanya ...

"Uggghhhhh..." Naruto menarik sekuat tenaga *bruukk* pintu lift yang sudah sedikit terbuka kembali tertutup

"Hah ... hah ... sialll" Naruto mengumpat *duaghh* ia menendang lift itu

Kami memutuskan untuk menunggu, diam tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di lift yang kedap suara ini aku merasakan seolah menjadi kedap udara juga, sudah hampir 30 menit kami menunggu dan tiba-tiba pintu lift itu kembali terbuka, menampakan seorang petugas berseragam orange, Naruto segera menatapku lalu dengan isyarat matanya menyuhku untuk bangkit dan mengahampiri petugas itu, lalu tim mereka mengangkat kami keluar ...

"Naruto-kun, dajaibu ka?" Seorang berseru ketika Naruto berhasil dikeluarkan

Lavenderku membulat ... dia, gadis itu .. Haruno Sakura gadis cherry putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

"Aku tak apa Sakura, tenanglah" Naruto mengelus rambut gadis itu

"Aku sangat cemas"

"Tenanglah" Naruto memeluk gadis itu "jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi kembali, aku tak ingin mendengar keluhan dari konsumen" Naruto berkata tegas pada pria berseragam orange itu

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" ia membungkuk

*nyuuuttt* hatiku bagaikan tersayat perlahan, lavenderku memburam siap untuk menumpahkan bulir-bulir jernihnya, gadis itu bersama Naruto, Naruto membelainya, memeluknya harusnya ... harusnya orang itu aku kan?

Aku beranjak dari sisi lift menuju ke arah nya "Namikaze-san aku sangat berharap anda dapat mempertimbangkan permohonanku lagi"

"Hyuuga .. Hinata" Sakura mengucapkan namaku, Naruto hanya memandangku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun

"Apa .. apa yang dimintanya Naruto-kun?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto

"Bukan hal penting -Naruto berkata pada Sakura- dan kau Hyuuga -ia kini menatapku- jika tak ada lagi yang kau lakukan disini, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan tempat ini" sungguh kau tak tau Naruto seberapa besar rasa sakit yang kau sampaikan melalui kata-kata yang kau sampaikan

"Ayo sakura" Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura menggiringnya meninggalkan tempat ini

Air mataku mengancam akan mengalir, aku terus memandang ke atas menyunggingkan senyum paksa pada wajahku, salah satu cara ampuh untuk mencegah air mata saat ingin mengalir itulah yang selalu Naruto katakan padaku saat aku hendak menangis, tapi saat ini justru pemuda itu yang membuatku mengalirkan air mata ..

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, dialah .. dia orangnya Haruno Sakura yang memaksaku untuk meninggalkanmu, yang mengancamku untuk menjauhimu, yang menodongku dengan pilihan sulit agar aku melupakan semua kenangan kita, agar aku mencampakanmu, agar aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu dialah dalang dari semua rasa sakit yang aku dan dirimu rasakan dialah penyebab semuanya, gadis yang kau rangkul, Haruno Sakura

Tbc

Finally mind to review ...?

**Cha Eun Sang** : aduh maaf ya m(_ _)m, hontoni gomennasai kebiasaan buruk vhy itu, aku coba rubah deh, maaf ya semoga suka chap ini ..

**Dattabayo** : emm, aneh ya gaya penulisannya ^^a, aa maaf ya, semoga chap ini sudah bisa pahami ya ..

**Soputan** : tidak tidak ... ayo coba lagi hehehe .. ini sudah lanjut ..

: itu aku setting di sekitar parkiran belakang kantornya naruto, maaf ya setelah baca ulang eh malah ga kebawa settingnya, tapi srkarang sudah di perjelas ko .. review lagi ya ...

**JihanFitrina-chan** : em iia, tapi aku rasa iris Naruto lebih condong ke aquamarine di banding sapphire cos, irisnya kan warnanya biru langit dan cerah kaya batu aquamarine .. uwaaa .. makasih ya udah mau fav .. review lagi ya ..

: umm ini sudah lanjut .. aduh maaf ya udah wordnya sedikit penulisan berantakan pula, insya allah ini sudah lebih baik, review lagi ya ..

**Chikyu Chinbotsu **: wah aku dapat dua pertanyaan yang sama hehe .. kenapa aku tulis aquamarine? Em karna aquamarine itu warnanya lebih jernih di banding sapphire menurut pribadi sih, ^^a .. hehe review lagi ya ..

**Restyviolet** : hehe .. author dapatnya ide galau sih hohoho .. ne, di usahakan happy end ya .. btw review lagi ya ..


	3. Chapter 3

Behind The Promise

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan?"

"Aa, Akasuna-san aku .."

"Ck, kau masih saja memanggilku Akasuna" Sasori mengerutu "kau itu sudah seperti adik untukku Hinata"

"Ne, Sasori-kun -Hinata tersenyum manis- aku sudah menyerahkan undangan itu padanya, kita berharap saja semoga ia mau datang"

"Um, begitu ya?" Sasori memegang dagunya

"Ha'i, kalau begitu aku permisi Sasori-kun aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan" Hinata membungkuk lalu meninggalkan sang atasan

_'Kadang aku bingung Akasuna-san itu sangat baik padaku, bahkan ia selalu menyuruhku memanggil nama kecilnya bukan nama marga yang selalu ia banggakan, sangat rancu bukan? Akasuna Sasori memang sebuah misteri, wajah yang terkesan errr .. imut di usianya yang menginjak 27 tahun, ia malah lebih terlihat seperti remaja berumur 18 tahun, dengan irish hazel dan rambut merahnya, ia memiliki daya tarik yang tak terelakkan bagi kaum hawa teman sejawatnya adalah buktinya, Konan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan bosnya itu, walaupun mereka menyembunyikannya dan terkesan biasa saja, tapi siapapun yang memiliki mata pasti akan melihat kemesraan mereka'_

Hinata berjalan menuju mejanya sambil terus memikirkan bosnya yang membingungkan.

Diruang kerja Sasori ..

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan menyuruhnya" Konan berbicara ketus, ia sangat geram pada pria pujaannya ini, Hinata itu sahabatnya tapi tindakan Sasori menyuruhnya mendatangi Namikaze Crop bagaikan menyuruh Hinata memasuki masa lalu, Akasuna itu menyebalkan

"Tenanglah anata, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik" Sasori menjawab santai

"Apanya yang baik? Kau lihat sendiri sikap Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam lagi"

"Aku ... hanya ingin mereka bertemu" jawab Sasori lembut

Konan tersentak mendengarnya, mereka tau rahasia hubungan Hinata, Naruto dan juga gadis Haruno itu, berteman dengan gadis Hyuuga itu selama 4 tahun membuat mereka mengorek informasi kenapa Hinata menolak semua pria yang mendekatinya, bahkan pria sekelas Akasuna Sasori

Konan sadar pria yang ia claim sebagai kekasihnya ini, pernah menaruh hati pada sang gadis Hyuuga, namun melihat kegigihan cinta Hinata pada Namikaze tunggal mengurungkan niat Sasori untuk mengejarnya .. sedangkan Konan sendiri sejak ia mengenal cinta, nama Sasori-lah yang terukir di hatinya, tiba-tiba percakapan itu kembali dalam ingatannya ..

_"Percuma" kata Sasori_

_"Kenapa? Kau belum mencobanya tapi sudah menyerah, seperti bukan pria saja" Konan mencibir_

_"Jika seseorang sudah menyukai espresso ia tak akan melirik kopi lain, sama seperti perasaan manusia, jika sudah meyukai seseorang maka orang sebaik apapun yang datang kita tak akan meliriknya" _

_"Itu cuma teori Sasori-sama" Konan memutar matanya_

_"Tapi itu terbukti"_

_"Pada?"_

_"Kau" _

_"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"_

_"Karna kau sudah menyukaiku, walaupun sebaik apapun Nagato padamu, kau akan tetap memilihku, iya kan?" Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya_

_"A..apa? A-aku tidak"_

_Sasori berjalan mengahmpiri Konan lalu membawa gadis itu dalap dekapan hangatnya_

_"Arigato .. hontoni arigato, maaf aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal, maaf menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu terlalu lama"_

_Konan terisak "bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"_

_"Caramu memandangku sama seperti caraku memandang Hinata dulu, tapi aku berjanji mulai saat ini hanya kau yang akan ada di hatiku, kau mau memberikanku kesempatan kan?"_

_Konan membalas pelukan itu dan mengangguk antusias "akan selalu ada kesempatan untukmu Sasori-kun"_

"Kau melamun" Sasori melambaikan tangan di depan wajah gadisnya sontak membuyarkan lamunan Konan

"Aa, sedikit -Konan tersenyum- yasudah aku akan kembali bekerja"

"Ya" Sasori membukakan pintu ruangannya untuk Konan

…

"Kenapa gadis itu mendatangimu Naruto-kun?" Sakura bertanya cemas pada kekasihnya

"Sudah kukatakan bukan hal penting"

"Tapi kan .. "

"Wanita bukan prioritasku Sakura"

"Lalu apa yang menjadi prioritasmu?" Sakura berkata pedas, kesal juga mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Ini" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru merah pada Sakura

Emeraldnya membulat "i..ini?"

"Menikahlah denganku" Naruto memberikan senyuman mautnya, membuat Sakura berjinjit dan memeluknya

"Aku mau, aku mau Naruto-kun" perkataan Sakura membuat memori Naruto berputar ke masa lampau

_"Hinata ..."_

_"Ya Naruto-kun, ada apa?"_

_"Kau .. mm, sebaiknya .. itu, kau lebih baik .. -Hinata semakin fokus menatap Naruto- lebih baik kau itu mm ..." sial kenapa aku berputar-putar pada kata yang sama seperti orang bodoh saja, lagi pula kenapa ia semakin lekat menatapku? Membuat jantungku semakin tak beraturan_

_"Aku lebih baik kenapa Naruto-kun?"_

_"Kau berpacaran saja denganku" Naruto setengah berteriak_

_"Eh?!" Lavender hinata membulat "ma-maksud Naruto-kun apa?"_

_"Aku tidak mau kau sakit hati, -Hinata menatapnya binggung- Gaara sudah berpacaran dengan Karin"_

_"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya antusias_

_"Ya maka dari itu kau ..."_

_"Syukurlah" kata Hinata lega_

_"Eh?!" Kini Naruto yang binggung"Kau tidak cemburu atau sakit hati?" _

_"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"_

_"Bukankah kau menyukai Gaara?" Naruto semakin salah tingkah, mungkinkah ..._

_"Aku? Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Gaara-kun"_

_"Tapi kau selalu memperhatikannya" Naruto semakin antusias_

_"Aa, itu .. se-sebenarnya yang a-aku perhatikan bukan Gaara-kun .. tapi..."_

_"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya_

_Hinata mengangguk_

_"Benar kau memperhatikanku? Bukan si Panda itu?" Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya_

_"Kalau begitu akan ku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi" _

_"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun?" Suaranya sarat akan kekecewaan_

_"Karna .. aku ingin mengubah namamu menjadi Namikaze, Namikaze Hinata bagaimana kau mau kan?"_

_"Aku mau Naruto-kun, aku mau" Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, ternyata gadis impiannya selama ini memendam perasaan yang sama dengannya, arigato Kami-sama_

_"Kau harus menjadi istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, dan juga pendamping seumur hidupku" Naruto berkata seraya membelai mesra surai indigo Hinata_

"Aku akan membicarakannya pada tou-san" Sakura berkata riang, untung saja Sakura bersuara, jika tidak entah sampai kapan Naruto akan menjelajahi masa lalunya.

Satu minggu kemudian ...

'Hari ini ya? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Tidak tidak! Aku harus fokus dengan pernikahanku dengan Sakura, baiklah jika dengan ini ia akan menjauhiku, dan takan muncul lagi dihadapanku, akan ku penuhi permintaannya' Naruto terus berpikir seraya memakai pakaiannya, hari ini ia akan mengunjungi tempat wisata Hinata, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya tentunya.'

Naruto mengendari mobilnya dengan tenang satu jam kemudian ia memakirkan mobilnya pada pelataran kantor tempat Hinata bekerja seorang satpam menghampirinya, Naruto keluar dari mobilnya

"Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hn, aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik bangunan ini"

"Sasori-sama? Ah, maaf direktur sedang keluar"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa-apaan?! Umpatnya, kalau ia berencana keluar lalu mengapa harus mengundangnya datang hari ini? Brengsek

Sang satpam yang melihat raut tidak senang pada tamunya segera mengatakan "Direktur mengadakan inspeksi pada tempat wisata tuan, jika anda berkenan anda bisa mendatanginya di sana"

"Dimana ?"

"Alamatnya ada di ... aa, itu Hyuuga-san" satpam itu melambaikan tangan

'Hyuuga jangan-jangan?'

Hinata menghampiri mereka, tentu saja Hinata menyadari siapa pria di hadapan Takeru-san. Rambut blonde dan perawakan pria iu mencerminkan satu orang Namikaze Naruto, dan pengamatannya tidak mengecewakan.

"Hyuuga-san, apa anda akan pergi ke tempat wisata? Jika ia, tuan ini ingin bertemu dengan Sasori-sama" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan Takeru-san

"Aku mengerti Takeru-san, beliau memang tamu yang di tunggu Akasuna-san"

"Souka? Baiklah jika begitu, saya permisi" ia mengangguk pada dua orang disana

…

Setelah percekcokan tentang mobil siapa yang akan digunakan, akhirnya mereka pergi dengan mobil Naruto, tentu saja dengan alasan -aku tidak ingin kembali ke kantormu hanya untuk mengambil mobil- akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan menuruti kemauan si blonde, memangnya sejak kapan Hinata tidak mengabulkan keinginan pria itu?

Suasana di dalam mobil itu sangat menyesakan, Naruto yang hanya fokus pada jalanan, dan Hinata yang lebih memilih untuk diam. Tiba-tiba smartphone Hinata bergetar

"Moshi-moshi ... ya aku sedang menuju kesana ... tidak, aku bersama Namikaze-san ... apa? ... tapi kan? ... ba-baiklah aku akan membelinya ... ya, jaa ne"

"Emm, Na-namikaze-san bisakah kita mampir ke supermarket dahulu?"

Naruto menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"A-ano, tadi Sasori-kun bilang aku harus membeli beberapa sayuran, se-sepertinya persediaan kami habis" Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang merona hebat

"Baiklah" kata Naruto singkat

"Eh?! Arigato" padahal Hinata mengira Naruto akan menolak

Mereka membelok pada salah satu mall yang ada disana, satu jam berkeliling Hinata sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan, Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat Hinata antusias memilih kentang dan daun bawang.

Kinii mereka tengah duduk di pinggir taman, karna parkiran mall itu penuh terpaksa Naruto harus memarkir mobilnya di dekat taman, dan karna ini jam dan hari kerja tama yang seharusnya ramai menjadi sepi.

"Aku senang kita bisa mendpatkan semua" Hinata tersenyum manis

"Hn, ayo cepat parkir mobilku cukup jauh"

"Eh, tadi aku melihat ada penjual es krim di sana, aku akan membelikannya untuk mu juga" Hinata berkata dankemudiann beranjak tanpa mendengar protes Naruto

"Hey, es krim pinggir jalan itu tidak bersih" Naruto berteriak tapi Hinata sudah tidak mendengarnya

Hinata menenteng dua ea krim di tangan kanan dan kirinya wajahnya berseri-seri, tiba-tiba dua orang mencegatnya

"Nona, jika ingin lewat sini kau harus membayar pajak?"

"Pajak apa? Memangnya tempat ini milik mu?" Hinata berkata sambil lalu

"Kau harus membayar pajak nona" salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Hinata, ke dua es krimnya pun jatuh

"A-aku bersama pacarku, ka-kalian akan di hajar jika macam-macam denganku"

"Benarkah? Jika begitu bawa kami ke tempat pacarmu?"

"Kuingatkan ia tinggi dan kuat, bela dirinya lebih baik dari bruce lee"

"Iya, iya ayo cepat" mereka mendorong Hinata

Naruto yang mendengar langkah kaki pun langsung menoleh "kau beli es krim di amerika? Lama sekali" omelnya menghampiri gadis itu, tapi ada yang janggal Hinata tidak sendirian

"Siapa mereka ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata

"Apakah kau pacarnya?" Seorang dari preman itu bertanya

"Iya .."

"Bukan.." jawab keduanya bersamaan

"Iya atau bukan?" Kata pria yang satunya

"Anata, -hinata mendelikan matanya- mereka bilang jika pacaran disini harus membayar pajak"

"Ck, tentu saja jika kalian berpacaran aku akan meminta pajak pacaran, tapi jika tidak aku akan meminta pajak dari kalian masing-masing" katanya mengacungkan pisau lipatnya

Naruto memegang pisau itu dan menurunkannya "anggap saja iya" katanya akhirnya

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Cium dia!" Perintahnya pada Hinata, membuat Lavender gadis itu membulat

"..."

"Cepat!" Perintah yang seorang lagi

"Ciumlah" Naruto memberi izin, Hinata kemudian berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto *CUP* hanya ciuman singkat

"Sudahkan?" Tanya Hinata saat ia melepas bibir Naruto

"Hm -si preman memegang dagunya- sepertinya kurang, sekarang gantian kau yang menciumnya" perintahnya pada Naruto

"Kenapa harus begitu" kata Hinata protes

"Karna aku masih belum yakin" kata pria itu

"Baiklah -ia mendekat pada Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu- saat ku katakan lari kau harus pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin, mengerti?" Kata Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk

"Cium .. tentu saja harus cium -Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berseru- lari! " lalu ia berbalik dan *bugghh* ia meninju wajah si pria yang satunya

Hinata berlari sekuat yang ia mampu, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti "aku sudah lari, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" Lalu ia berbalik ke tempat ia meninggalkan Naruto tadi, saat ia sampai Hinata melihat Naruto sedang berelahi dengan si pengguna pisau sementara pria yang satunya terkapar. Saat pria itu ingin memukul Naruto dari belakang Hinata langsung melepas sepatunya dan menghantamkannya pada kepala si pria, *brukk*

"Awww" pria itu memekik

"Sial" umpatnya dan *plaak* ia menampar Hinata, saat ia akan melayangkan serangan kedua dari sisi kanan Naruto melayangkan tinjunya *buggh*

Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil roti perancis pada kantung belanjannya, lalu ia memukuli si pria yanmenamparnya.

"Masih ingin meminta pajak?! Hah?!" Naruto menginjak tangan si pria pengguna pisau

"Ti-tidak tuan, maaf" jawab si pria meringis

"Enyah kalian?!" Teriak Naruto murka, dua pria itu langsung tunggang langgang meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara Hinata masih asik memukuli angin, karna pria yang di pukulinya sudah pergi

"Hinata" panggil Naruto, Hinata tidak mengubris masih sibuk mengayunkan rotinya dengan mata terpejam

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto lebih keras "mereka sudah pergi"

Hinata membuka matanya melihat hanya ada mereka berdua disana "awas kalian, lain kali akan ku hajar" teriaknya terengah-engah

"Kau itu magnet masalah" kata Naruto ketus

"Aku .. ahh" Hinata memegang sudut bibirnya yang terluka

Naruto yang melihatnya mengeluarkan sapu tangan "kemari" perintahnya

"Untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya cemas

"Ck, kemari" Naruto mengulangi, Hinata mendekat dan Naruto mengusap darah segar di audut bibir gadis itu "sshhhh" Hinata mendesis menahan sakit

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi? Kenapa kau kembali kesini" omel Naruto saat membersihkan darah di sudut bibir Hinata

"Shhh itu tak mungkin kan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku khawatir?" Gumam Naruto

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Tidak" kilah Naruto Saat lavender dan aquamarine mereka bertemu, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada Hinata

"Ayo cepat, aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

"Eh, kau belum selesai? Kau menghawatirkanku lalu apa?" Hinata berseru tapi Naruto sudah beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba ...

"Kami-sama, aku berdarah! Aaa, sakit sekali" Hinata berteriak, mendengar itu Naruto sontak berbalik dan menghampirinya

"Yang mana?" Naruto berkata cemas

"Disini" Hinata menunjuk tangan kanannya, Naruto segera meraih tangan itu dan memeriksanya tapi ia ta menenukan apapun.

"Dimana?" Ia mulai tidak sabar

"Hihihihi aku berbohong, lihat kau sangat khawatir padaku kan?" Hinata menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya

Naruto mendelik kesal padanya, seketika Hinata menghentikan tawanya lalu memanbahkan "sifat dasar manusia, ya ya" katanya mengangguk-angguk

Naruto hanya memutar irisnya dan berlalu..

…

"Wah wah .. tamu kehormatan sudah datang" Sasori berkata riang dan menghampiri pasangan itu

"Eh, kenapa dengan bibirmu Hinata?" Sasori menyadari udut bibor Hinata yang berdarah

"Aku tak apa, baiklah aku akan menbatu Konan disana" Hinata berlalu meninggalkan dua pria tampan itu.

"Jadi ... akhirnya Namikaze-san yang terhormat mau datang ke tempat ini?" Sindir Sasori

"Cukup basa-basinya, aku hanya ingin berkeliling dan menilai tempat ini" kata Naru ketus

"Baiklah" lalu mereka mengelilingi tempat itu dari ujung ke ujung .

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis Haruno itu?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Well, aku hanya ingin tau."

"Itu bukan urusanmu Akasuna"

"Karna ini menyangkut Hinata maka akan menjadi urusanku"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

"Yang itu .. kau tak perlu tau"

"Apa yang kau tau tentang gadis itu Akasuna?" Cecar Naruto tajam

"Cukup banyak Namikaze, cukup banyak .. termasuk alasan mengapa ia meninggalkanmu"

Cukup! Naruto berbalik dan mencengkeram keras kemeja Sasori

"Cepat katakan!"

"Waw, kau sangat penasaran rupanya Namikaze?" Sasori menghempaskan tangan Naruto

"Cepat. Katakan" Naruto menekan setiap katanya

"Kalau kau ingin tau, tanyakan saja pada gadis Haruno mu itu, ia juga tau segalanya"

"Pembohong!"

"Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri Namikaze-san"

Naruto tak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya memandang nyalang pada Sasori lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Kenapa Hinata meninggalkannya?' Adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak ingin ia bahas dengan siapapun, terlebih mahluk merah itu. Kenapa semua orang berambut merah selalu menyebalkan, pertama Gaara, lalu Karin dan sekarang Sasori. Satu kesimpulan Naruto RAMBUT MERAH ITU MURNI MASALAH .

Tbc ..

Finnaly mind to Review?

**illa-ansory** : nah lho? Ko minta maaf? ^^a justru aku yang terima kasih sudah mau baca fic gaje ini, plus di review pula, arigato ne ..

** .39566 **: ada rencana sih, but ... kita liat nanti deh ya ..

**Guest** : hihi .. aku ga temenan sih sama si titik hehe #di lempar lemari emm, gitu ya oke deh nanti saku nya aku hapus, btw thank banget ya sarannya, jangan bosan untuk review ya ...

**butuhairputih** : iya kah? Wah padahal nulisnya udah geregetan #sambil ngetik di hp yang lemot, semoga chap ini memuaskan ya, review lagi kalau sempat

**May** : tenang nanti aku bikin Hinatanya bangkit deh (?) Hahaha, iya iya makasih banget ya sarannya, siapa aku laksanakan hohoho

Umm, semoga ini udah panjang ya, review lagi ya

**JihanFitrina-chan** : Saku siapanya Naru, sudah terjawabkan di chap ini hwehehehe ..

Ia selalu ajh kenapa sih forehead? Bikin masalah terus? #Shanaroo

**HimeAkai11**: ahh, ^^a jadi enak, ehh hahah .. ga ko, ga sekeren kamu Hime-san hehe review lagi ya

**Restyviolet** : iya iya .. hahaha waw sungguhkah? Wah rasanya mau terbang saat fic abal ini di sukai, sankyuu ... review lagi ya ..


	4. Chapter 4

Behind The Promise

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naruto pov

Tidak mungkin Sakura yang melakukannya, teramat sangat tidak mungkin! Akasuna itu hanya berbohong, itu pasti! Aku sudah mengenalnya selama 4 tahun dan ia, adalah gadis terbaik yang aku kenal, ia kuat, mandiri, periang dan juga manis. Sakura tidak akan pernah mungkin membohongi apa lagi mengkhianatinya _hell no!_

Kh, Akasuna itu ingin mencari masalah denganku eh? Baiklah aku akan mengikuti keinginannya, kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada bisnisnya itu, kau akan merasakan kekuatan Namikaze, Akasuna percayalah aku akan membuat kau menyesali semua finahanmu pada Sakura.

Naruto memacu mobilnya cepat, satu tujuannya perusahaan milik keluarganya, ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kh, ini karna tou-sannya yang memutuskan untuk pensiun dini. Menyebalkan membuat dirinya harus bergulat dengan bisnis yang membuat kepala kuningnya menjadi panas.

End naruto pov

"Kau dari maa saja Naruto?" Gaara menyapaku

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, apa ada masalah? "

"Tidak! Hanya saja calon istrimu mencarimu dari tadi"

"Ada apa? " Naruto bertanya

"Entahlah? Aku ta menanyakan" Gaara menjawab malas lalu duduk di sofa ruangan Naruto.

Naruto mulai sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya memutuskan jika ada yang penting Sakura pasti akan mencarinya.

"Ku dengar Hinata datang minggu lalu?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apakah aku tidak terlihat baik?" Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Kau? yah .. aku merasa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini" Gaara menghampiri sahabatnya duduk pada kusen jendela ruang kerja Naruto

"Aku ... baik-baik saja" ucapnya sendu

Gaara tau Naruto berbohong tentu saja kehadiran gadis indigo telah berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanan Naruto. Jika ada yang ingin tau bagaimana wajah Naruto saat terpuruk? Tanyalah pada Gaara, ia adalah saksi hidup semua kesedihan yang di alami sahabat kuningnya ini.

"Dia itu masa lalu Naruto, kau harus melupakannya" Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku mencobanya Gaara, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba" gumam Naruto

Ta lama kemudian ...

*Tok tok tok*

"Masuk" ucap Naruto

"Naruto-kun, aku mencarimu dari tadi, kau kemana saja? Aku ingin membi ..."

Ucapan Sakura tidak lagi terdengar oleh Naruto, anggaplah ucapan Sasori tadi mengena di pikirannya. Sakura tau segalanya, sakura tau kenapa Hinata meninggalkannya, Sakura mempunyai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu menganjal di pikirannya.

"Naruto kau mendengarkan tidak?" Sakura mulai kesal karna diabaikan

"Sakura ..."

"Apa?"

"Kau mengenal Hinata?"

"Apa? Aku .. tentu saja tidak, maksudku aku hanya sebatas tau namanya dan itu pun karna kau mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihmu, aku tidak mengenalnya secara dekat. Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Seseorang menagatakan padaku bahwa kau tau alasan mengapa Hinata meninggalkanku?"

"Ka ..kau percaya?" Emerald Sakura memburam

"Aku entahlah?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Naruto-kun? Kau mencurigaiku?" Sakura terisak

"Bukan begitu Saki aku hanya ..."

"Kau lebih percaya perkataan orang lain dibanding diriku, hiks aku ini calon istrimu Naruto-kun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku? Hiks aku .. hiks aku ..." Sakura terus berusaha meredam tangisnya namun gagal

Bajingan kau Naruto-umpatnya dalam hati, sekarang kau malah membuat gadis ini menangis, bodoh!

"Saki tenanglah, maafkan aku -Naruto memeluk Sakura- maaf karna perkataanku membuatmu sakit, hontoni gomenasai, anggaplah aku tidak pernah mengatakannya oke?"

"Hiks ... hiks"

"Sudah, lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi, hm?"

"..." Sakura masih tetap menangis

"Sakura -Naruto mengangkat wajah Sakura- *CUP* maafkan aku, berhentilah menagis"

Gadis itu menggaguk menanggapinya, "lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku .. kaa-san bilang lusa .. apakah lusa kau ada waktu?"

"Untuk?" Naruto menghapus airmata Sakura

"Mencoba pakaian pengantin"

"Baiklah -Naruto tersenyum- ada lagi?" Sakura menggeleng "oke, aku harus mengerjakan berkas itu, tak apa kan?" Naruto mengerling pada tumpukan map di meja kerjanya

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar"

"Maafkan aku" Naruto mengulanginya lagi seraya membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

'Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kan? Naruto-kun. Aku sudah membohongimu, Hyuuga Hinata, tentu saja aku mengenalnya gadis yang selalu kau banggakan, gadis yang selalu membuatku cemburu, gadis yang menyita perhatianmu hingga tak ada yang tersisa untuku. Tapi apakah aku salah? Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin kau hanya tersenyum, dan memperhatikanku hanya aku, tidak ada Hinata ataupun gadis lain. Apakah aku salah jika aku menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu? Termasuk mengancamnya dengan menggunakan dirimu sebagai tameng?' Renung Sakura dan kejadian itu terulang kembali dalam benaknya

Flashback 4 tahun lalu ...

_"Ano ... ada apa kau mencariku Sakura-san?" Sang gadis indigo bertanya_

_"Kau .. Hyugga Hinata?"_

_"Ya"_

_"Tinggalkan Naruto"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku calon tunangan Naruto, jadi sebaiknya kau meninggalkannya"_

_"Tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun ta pernah bercerita?"_

_"Aku Haruno Sakura, kau tau perusahaan keluarga Naruto sedang goyah?"_

_Hinata merasakan firasat buruk_

_"Aku akan meminta keluargaku untuk menyokong perekonomian perusahaan Minato-san, asalkan kau meningalkan Naruto."_

_"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Hinata mulai menangis_

_"Karna aku yang akan menjadi nona Namikaze"_

_"Hiks ... hiks .. aku tidak mau" _

_"Ck, berhentilah menjadi gadis egois, apa kau ingin melihat keluarga Naruto bangkrut terlebih dahulu?"_

_Tidak, tentu saja Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu, keluarga Naruto sudah bagaikan keluarga untuknya, mereka menerima Hinata apa adanya, menyayanginya dengan tulus, tentu saja, tentu Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka ... tapi jika harus meninggalkan Naruto? Hinata tak akan sanggup._

_"Aku tunggu jawabamu lusa" lalu sakura meninggalkannya_

Tidak! Sakura yakin ini yang terbaik, ia juga pantas bahagia kan?

…

Hari ini hari ia meresmikan Hubungannya dengan Naruto 6 tahun lalu, hari pertama kali pemuda blonde itu menyuruhnya menjadi kekasihnya, jika mengingat kejadian itu Hinata akan tertawa sendiri, bagaiana dengan polosnya pemuda tan itu mengira ia menyukai Sabaku Gaara, mencoba melindungi hatinya agar tidak kecewa karna Gaara telah memiliki seorang kekasih, sangat lucu. Karna yang selalu gadis indigo ini lihat hanya sang matahari Namikaze Naruto.

Hari ini juga adalah hari dimana ia memutuskan menerima tawaran Sakura, hari yang seharusnya diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan malah berakhir dengan air mata si pemuda dan ketidak berdayaan si gadis.

_*tok tok tok* pintu kamar kost Hinata berbunyi, segera sang gadis membukakan pintu untuk tamunya, _

_"Hinata" Naruto langsung memeluk gadus itu_

_"Naruto-kun, ada apa?"_

_"Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Naruto heran dengan suara Hinata terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya_

_"Tak apa" _

_"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto putus asa_

_"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Ceritalah padaku" Hinata mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya_

_"Hinata, tou-san ... tou-san mungkin akan bangkrut"_

_"Kenapa begitu Naruto-kun?"_

_"Ia ditipu oleh rekan kerjanya, aku tidak tau lagi? Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana membantunya"_

_"...'_

_"Tou-san bilang harapan satu-satunya adalah keluarga Sakura-chan, kau kenal kan? Gadis berambut pink yang waktu itu aku kenalkan?"_

_Hinata mengangguk, tentu, tentu saja Hinata tau, gadis brambut pink indah, dengan irish emerald yang menawan, yang beberapa hari lalu menawarkan sebuah pilihan padaku, pilihan yang sampai mati pun tak akan kuterima! Takan pernah_

_"Keluarganya adalah relasi bisnis tou-san, tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum memberi kabar apakah mereka bersedia membantu"_

_Hinata termenung, bagaimana? Bagaimana bila jalan satu-satunya adalah mengikuti keinginan gadis itu ..._

_Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Minato-jiisan di kabarkan masuk rumah sakit karna serangan jantung, perusahaannya di ambang kehancuran, Naruto mendatanginya dengan wajah sembab, bahu kekarnya bergetar hebat dan dari bibirnya terdengar isakan khas lelaki. Kami-sama apakah ini memang yang terbaik? Aku telah menjadi gadis egois dengan mempertahankan keinginanku dan menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan melindungimu Naruto-kun walaupun itu juga berarti aku harus melepaskannya. _

_Setelah keadaan Minato-jiisan membaik Hinata pamit pulang pada Naruto, tapi tentu saja ia tidak pulang, ia ingin menemui Sakura._

_"Kau akhirnya mengerti keadaan juga" Sakura berkata santai_

_"Ja-jagalah dia, aku mohon jangan pernah membiarkannya menangis" Hinata terisak_

_"Tentu saja, aku ini mencintainya"_

_"A-aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini"_

_"Kau juga harus menjauh darinya, jangan sampai aju melihatmu lagi di kota ini"_

_Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sakura, membuat janji yang akan di sesalinya seumur hidup. _

_Saat Hinata telah menjauh setes air mata mengalir dari emerald Sakura "maaf kan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud mendesakmu aku ... aku hanya mencintai Naruto dan ingin memilikinya. Maaf"_

_Hari itu terakhir kali Hinata menemui Naruto, terakhir kali menatap aquamarinenya, mendengar suaranya, terakhir kali melihat senyumnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan pelukannya, terakhir kali Hinata merasakan indahnya cinta._

"Naruto-kun itsumo aishiteru"

…

"Kau yakin akan datang Hinata" Sasori memastikan

"Ya, bagaimanapun mereka telah mengundang kita. Sasori-kun"

"Tapi kita tak harus datang Hinata-chan" Konan menimpali

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja" Hinata tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta temanku untuk menemanimu nanti" Sasori menyarankan

Sementara itu Naruto ...

"Nii-san" sapa seorang gadis padanya

"Kau -gadis itu bagaikan replika dari seseorang- Hanabi kan?"

"Ya, aku lihat di tv Nii-san akan menikah ya? Omedetou nee."

"Hn, arigato" Hanabi tersenyum

"Beberapa tahun ini aku tak pernah melihatmu"

"Itu, aku baru kembali ke Konoha setengah tahun lalu, 4 tahun lalu aku dan Nee-san pindah ke Suna"

"Suna?"

"Ya, disana sangat panas, beda dengan disini"

"Untuk apa kalian pindah?"

"Untuk mebghindari Nii-san, tentu saja" jawab Hanabi santai, membuat aquamarine Naruto membulat

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Segalanya! Aku ini adiknya, tentu saja aju tau semuanya"

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku? Aku mohon"

"Asal kau membelikanku ice krim itu" tunjuk Hanabi

Naruto bangkit siap untuk berlari saat Hanabi menahan tangannya "aku hanya bercanda Nii-san" tawanya pecah, lelaki pirang itu tidak berubah pikirnya

"4 tahun lalu, Nee-san mengajakku untuk pindah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa? Semuanya terkesan mendadak. Aku mencoba menolaknya tapi ia malah menangis dihadapanku. Ia menceritakan semuanya, awalnya aku mengatakannya bodoh! Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisinya."

Naruto masih menatapnya binggung

"Setiap hari, tak pernah sedikitpun ia melupakanmu Nii-san, waktu ta mampu mengubah cintanya padamu. Aa ... kau ingat kejadian terakhir apa yang kau alami bersama Nee-san?"

"Itu .. mungkinkah karna keluargaku yang terancam bangkrut?"

"Tepat! Tapi tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, ia tak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karna kau jatuh miskin, ia meninggalkanmu karna tak ingin melihatmu jatuh miskin, mau tau alasan mengapa keluarga Haruno bersedia menjadi donatur perusahaan Minato-jiisan? Karna Hina-nee meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti? Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan perekonomian keluargaku? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan keluarga Haruno?"

"Hina-nee bilang aku ta boleh memberitahukannya padamu"

"Hanabi..." aquamarinenya memelas

"Hahahaa ... ini sudah sore Nii-san aku harus pulang" Hanabi beranjak pergi " bacalah Nee-san menuliskan semuanya disini" Hanabi memberikan sebuah buku pada Naruto

Naruto membuka buku itu perlahan, tulisannya kecil-kecil dan rapi, tulisan Hinata.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami-sama? Sakura-san bilang akan membantu keluarga Naruto-kun asalkan aku memenuhi permintaannya. Aku harus meninggalkan Naruto_

Sakura?

_Aku sudah memutuskannya, semoga ini yang terbaik, pasti ini yang terbaik! Lagi pula Sakura-san mencintainya ia pasti akan membahagiakan Naruto. Minato-jiisan juga tak akan mengalami kebangkrutan, tapi hatiku sangat sakit Kami-sama ... Naruto-kun hontoni gomennasai, aku tak bisa memenuhi janji kita. Maafkan aku_

Hinata inikah alasanmu? Beberapa halaman kosong setelahnya, lalu ...

_Kami-sama, aku merindukannya, saat ini kami harusnya belajar bersama._

_Ia akan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala_

_Menatap langit_

_Ia akan menulis di bukunya_

_Mengembungkan pipinya, lalu menggaruknya_

_Ia akan melihat kearahku dan tersenyum_

_Mengacak surai indigoku, lalu menaruh bukunya dan tertidur di pangkuanku_

"Hinata .. hiks .. hiks" Naruto menangis sesenggukan tangannya bergetar memegang buku itu

_Aku selalu memikirkannya, saat angin berhembus aku akan memikirkannya. Saat hujan turun aku memikirkannya. Saat melihat awan aku memikirkannya. Isi kepalaku penuh dengan Naruto-kun. _

_Naruto-kun apakah kau merindukanku juga? Jika iya, maka rentangkanlah tanganmu, saat angin melewatinya itu artinya aku sedang menggenggam jemarimu, saat angin mengelitik telingamu itu artinya aku sedang memanggil namamu, jika hujan turun maka aku sedang merindukanmu._

Naruto menutup buku itu ta sanggup untuk terus membacanya. Sakuralah alasan Hinata meninggalkannya, jadi yang di katakan Sasori adalah benar. Tapi pernikahannya dengan gadis Haruno itu, ia tak mungkin membatalkannya, acara itu akan berlangsung besok. Semua kolega, rekan bisnis, keluarga besar telah mengetahuinya. Naruto tak mungkin mengacaukannya, silahkan lakukan jika ingin melihat tousanya terbaring di rumah sakit, dan kaasannya menangis semalaman.

Air mata Naruto kembali tumpah, antara keluarga dan cintanya, "apakah ini yang dulu kau rasakan Hinata?" Ia mulai berbicara sendiri "Kami-sama ini sangat menyakitkan" ia menarik surai kuningnya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam isakannya, tak memperdulikan orang yang melihatnya heran, tak perduli debu taman yang mengotori tubuhnya, ia sudah ta memperdulikan apapun.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi Hinata enggan beranjak dari taman ini, ia masih asik memandang kolam buatan di depannya. Esok Naruto akan menikah, pria itu akan mengucapkan janji suci dengan gadis lain, hidup dengan gadis lain, wajahnya kembali basah memikirkan hal itu. Narutonya, cintanya, nafasnya, hidupnya sebentar lagi akan menjadi hal yang tabu untuk dipikirkan. Hinata harus melupakannya, ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Saat ia akan pulang sebuah suara menyapanya,suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hinata" ia mulai menyapa

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata terkejut

Naruto terlihat berantakan dimata Hinata, jasnya entah dinama kemejanya sudah keluar dari celananya, dasinya mengantung asal dan yang paling mengusik adalah hidung merah juga jejak air mata dipipi tan-nya.

"..."

"..." keduanya diam membiarkan angin memainkan surai indah mereka

"Aku sudah tau segalanya, alasan sebenarnya kau pergi dariku" lavender Hinata membulat " maaf -mata Naruto kembali memburam- maafkan aku tidak mengetahuinya"

Hinata masih diam, bagaimana Naruto bisa tau?

"Besok aku akan menikah, bagiku ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku" Hinata menatapnya, Naruto dapat melihat lavender itu mulai basah "jangan menangis, kau selamanya akan bahagia, jika dengan melihatku akan membuatmu menangis maka aku rela tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu selamanya"

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu Namikaze-san, kau sudah memiliki calon istri" lalu Hinata beranjak pergi

"Aku hanya manusia biasa -Naruto berteriak- Namikaze Naruto bukanlah dewa, ia hanya manusia biasa, lelaki biasa yang memegang teguh cintanya. Berharap gadis yang dicintainya akan membalas cintanya. Aku sudah tidak tau harus berada di masalalu atau masa sekarang. Naruto yang dulu harusnya selalu berada disisimu, membahagiakanmu, Naruto yang sekarang besok akan menikah, menjalani hidup dengan orang lain. Kau yang harus memutuskan aku harus menjadi yang mana?"

Hinata memeluknya, memeluk Narutonya menangis keras di dadanya

"Pergilah Naruto-kun, ada calon istri yang menunggumu"

Tbc

Finally mind to review?

Achiles : siaapp .. sudah lanjut review lagi ya

ailla-ans : hehe ^^a maaf ya update sangan ngaret, review lagi ya

May : masama, thanks juga udah review, untuk weddingnya NaruSaku next chap akan aku bongkar ya ..

HimeAkai11 : yosh! Apakah ini sudah gereget? Oke review lagi ya

Me Yuki Hina : iya kah? Wah sungguh aku tidak bermaksud, tapi syukur deh qm bisa nangis, jadi ga cuma author yang nangis pas nulis hehehhe #plak

june25 : sudah sudah~ review lagi ya .

JihanFitrina-chan : aku sudah bongkar nih, walaupun dengan cara halus, ga tega juga sama sakura, kan dy ga sepenuhnya salah .. hehehe review lagi ya ..

Uzumaki 21 : selesai dibongkar, tapi ga aku bikin heboh, gomen nee, soalnya kali ngerasuk (?) Dalam sikon sakura, perasaan dy ga sepenuhnya salah deh .. review lagi ya ..


	5. Chapter 5

Behind The Promise

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

_Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang kelak akan mewarisi segala kerajaan bisnis orang tuaku. Segala hal dalam hidup adalah mudah bagiku kecuali satu, Cinta segala hal yang kupunya tak menjamin kehidupan cintaku akan senantiasa bahagia. Tidak! Aku sudah membuktikannya, cinta pertamaku pergi mengejar ambisi dan cita-citanya, aku akan menganggapnya begitu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku, jika membahas pemuda itu seharian pun aku sanggup, sorot matanya yang mengintimidasi, suara yang berat dan dingin, serta tutur katanya yang terlalu tajam untuk di cerna pendengaran manusia._

_Siapa? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke cinta pertamaku, pemuda yang mungkin sampai kapanpun akan kucintai. Bayangnya melekat terlalu erat dalm hatiku, namun kisah kami kandas, hilang bagai kapal yang tenggelam di segitiga bermuda. Oke, itu masa lalu. Dan saat ini matahari telah terbit menggantikan musim dingin di hatiku. Salah jika aku jatuh cinta lagi? Tidak kan? Mungkin kesalahanku hanya satu, mencintai milik orang lain, aku tau pemuda itu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Namikaze Naruto telah menjadi milik Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tau .._

_Tapi, hey! Jika kau berada dalam posisiku tentu kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, saat Sasuke meninggalkanku dirinya muncul tanpa permisi, mengacaukan segala dinding pertahananku, menghiburku, membuatku tertawa, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku, mengajarkanku cinta yang baru. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan salah, tapi rasa cintaku padanya begitu besar hingga menjadi hasrat ingin memiliki, keegoisan, dan mungkin kemunafikan._

_Hingga sebuah kesempatan datang padaku, Kami-sama memberiku kesempatan dan aku memanfaatkannya. Salahkah? _

_Tapi seakan kini karma menghampiriku, karna Hinata kini muncul kembali dalam kehidupanku. Aku tau ini takdir tapi aku tak dapat mengendalikan rasa takutku, karna aku tau seberapa pun baiknya Naruto padaku, seberapa pun besarnya aku mencintainya. Pemuda Namikaze itu akan selalu mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Tak perlu ahli psikologi untuk mengujinya semua yang dapat melihat pasti merasaknnya. Walaupun lisannya selalu berkata benci tapi sorot matanya menandakan cinta yang luar biasa._

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah siap?"

"Iya baa-san"

"Kau masih saja memanggilku baa-san, beberapa saat lagi kau akan menjadi putriku kan?"

"Kaa-san" aku mengulangi memanggil wanita cantik bersurai merah, Kushina-kaasan

"Baiklah ayo, penghulunya sudah menunggu"

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyusul"

"Baiklah, cepat ya"

_Ya, hari ini aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun, malaikatku tapi entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan ini bukan suatu yang benar .._

'Acara ini berlangsung meriah, tamu undangannya sangat banyak. Wajar memang mengingat pengaruh kedua keluarga yang bersatu dalam dunia bisnis' batin Hinata

"Wajahmu buram, apa kau mencintai mempelai prianya?"

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak"

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukan itu"

"Sasuke-kun berhentilah menggodaku"

"Baiklah-baiklah hahahaha"

_"Hinata masih ingat kenalan yang aku janjikan?" Kata Sasori_

_"Kenalan apa?" Hinata binggung_

_"Kenalan yang aku bilang akan menjadi pasanganmu saat pernikahan Namikaze itu"_

_"Kau serius? "_

_"Tentu saja, aku akan bersama Konan pergi ke Iwa jadi kami tak dapat menemanimu"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa sendiri"_

_"Tidak bisa"_

_"Kalu begitu aku menolak"_

_"Ini perintah dari atasanmu, kau tak berhak menolak"_

_"Ckckck, memakai tameng pekerjaan untuk urusan pribadi itu tak baik Sasori-sama" Konan mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka_

_"Tak apa selama itu menyenangkan" balas Sasori santai_

_"Tapi yang dikatakan Konan-chan benar Sasori-kun" Hinata kembali mendebat "iya kan?" Kini lavendernya menatap Konan meminta dukungan_

_"Tapi ... karna ini menyenangkan jadi tidak apa-apa" Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya_

_"Ehh?! Kalian sama saja" lalu tawa terdengar dari meja kantin yang mereka duduki_

_"Bersabarlah Hina-chan, iblis merah ini takan berhenti sebelum merasa puas" Konan berkata di sela tawanya_

_Mendapat julukan indah dari sang kekasih membuat Sasori menghentikan tawanya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai seksi_

_"Benar, karna itu lah malaikat ini jatuh cinta pada sang iblis" Hinata tertawa puas saat mendengarnya sementara Konan wajahnya merah padam._

_"Ohayo" sebuah suara asing menyapa mereka_

_"Apakabar Sasuke?" Sasori merangkul sahabatnya_

_"Aku baik. Jadi ..." Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya_

_"Dia, -Sasori menunjuk Hinata- aku titip dia"_

_Hinata memperhatikan pemuda itu, tingginya sekitar 180 cm, ia bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding Naruto, matanya hitam dan tajam, kulitnya putih bersih, gaya rambutnya agak aneh menurut Hinata, tapi hanya dalam sekali pandang semua orang takan meragukan ketampanan pemuda ini, termasuk Hinata_

_"Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku" Hinata memperkenalkan diri_

_"..." sasuke diam memperhatikan Hinata_

_"Matamu seperti hantu" katanya tiba-tiba_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"Eehh?!"_

_"Hahahahhahahaaa" suara tawa kembali terdengar, lebih di domonasi oleh suara Sasori ia tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya cemberut 'tidak sopan' pikirnya_

_Dan setelah itu perjalanan Hinata di warnai dengan godaan aneh Sasuke._

"Wanita itu sangat cantik" kembali Sasuke bersuara

"Jangan bilang kau mencintai mempelai wanitanya?" Kini giliran Hinata yang menggoda

"Iya" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ehh?!"

"Kau ... serius Suke-kun?"

"Ck, berhenti memangilku dengan nama jelek itu"

"Kau juga memanggilku mata hantu, itu sama jeleknya" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya "lalu kau serius ?"

"Apa aku tidak terlihat serius?".

"Wah itu mempelainya" seseorang bersuara

"Lihat mereka sangat serasi" kembali pujian terdengar

Hinata memeperhatikan keduanya, ya mereka serasi,teramat sangat serasi. *nyuuttt* kembali dada Hinata seakan tersayat, tiba-tiba dari arah taman ada seorang pria yang membawa pisau, tidak ada yang memperhatikan semua mata tertuju pada kedua mempelai, hanya Hinata yang saat ini tengah membuang mata, enggan menatap pasangan bahagia itu

Jelas! Dan sangat jelas jika pisau itu akan diarahkan pada Naruto, mata pria itu nyalang memandang sang Namikaze, bibirnya bergumam kematian. Hinata bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya ta mungkin terdengar, tempat ini terlalu ramai. Semua begitu cepat hingga akhirnya Hinata telah berada dalam pelukan Naruto, ya! Ia menghalangi pisau itu, beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong tajamnya pisau itu.

Semua tamu undangan berteriak histeris, acara sakral itu terhenti tiba-tiba ..

"Kau!" Naruto menggeram memandang pria paruh baya itu, Mizuki adalah pesaing bisnisnya, beberapa waktu lalu ia dan Mizuki bersaing dan tender itu di menangkan oleh Naruto, namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika Mizuki maaih tak dapat menerimanya.

"Mati kau Namikaze" teriaknya saat ia ingin menusuk Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dan melayangkan tinjunya pada pria itu *bugghh* Mizuki jatuh tersungkur lalu beberapa sekuriti menahannya,

Naruto berbalik memandang Hinata "kau tak apa?" Tanyanya

"..." Hinata bergeming

"Hina..." *plak* ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tamparan Hinata

"Kenapa kau menantangnya"

"Aku tak apa, bagaimana ..."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaga diri, Naruto-kun yang kukenal tidak akan berbuat gegabah" lagi-lagi Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto

"Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu, kau sendiri yang memutuskan"

"Benar, aku sudah membuang semua kenangan tentangmu" lavender Hinata mulai basah

"Seberapa kali pun kau membuangnya aku akan menemukannya kembali, karna aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat itu bagaikan bom waktu untuk semuanya terutama Sakura, gadis manis itu menagis tersedu, mimpi apa ia semalam? Kenapa pernikahnnya menjadi seperti ini? Di hari yang seharusnya bahagia ia malah mendengar suaminya mengatakan cinta pada gadis lain.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." Sakura berlari menjauh tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup bibirnya agar isakannya tertahan

Semua pengunjung berbisik riuh, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang paling mendominasi

"Apa gunanya kita saling mencintai? -Hinata berkata pilu- ingatlah, di jarimu sudah ada cincin orang lain" lalu Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata!" Naruto berseru saat ia ingin mengejarnya sebuah tangan mencegahnya

"Sudah cukup kau buat pernikahan ini menjadi lelucon, Sakura sudah pergi" Minato berkata tegas

"Sakura" Naruto bergumam lalu ia bergegas mengejarnya

…

Hujan sangat deras, seolah langit ikut menangis bersamanya. Sakura berteduh di bawah emperan sebuah toko, ia masih menggunakan pakaian pengantinnya hanya saja sudah tidak putih bersih seperti tadi pakaiannya penuh lumpur di bagian bawah roknya.

"Saki" sebuah suara berat menyapanya, antara percaya dan tidak ia hapal betul suara itu, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan intonasi seperti itu.

"Sa.. su.. ke.." Sakura tak percaya dengan penglihatannya

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lagi, Sakura tau pemuda itu menangis, walaupun air hujan membasahi wajahnya Sakura tetap dapat membedakannya.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura berlari kearah pelukan Sasuke menumpahkan kesedihannya

Mereka menangis bersama, meresapi rasa rindu dan penyesalan yang dalam, lalu Sakura pingsan.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya "bagaimana?" Kushina membuka suara

"Aku tak menemukannya" Naruto tertunduk lesu

"Bagaimana ini? Hujannya sangat deras" Kushina mulai menangis, ia sanga khawatir dengan gadis itu, walaupun Sakura ceria ia tau gadis itu sangat labil.

"Keringkan rambutmu dan jelaskan semuanya pada tou-san" Minato menatap tajam putra tunggalnya seraya menengkan istrinya.

"Ha'i" Naruto pergi ke kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian keluarga kecil itu berkumpul, semua diam hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka suara

"Aku mencintainya tousan dari dulu hingga sekarang"

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura"

"Aku ... menyayanginya" Naruto kembali tertunduk

Diam lagi ...

"Baiklah, -Minato dapat menangkap keseriusan di mata putranya- kita harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk"

"Maksud tousan?"

"Jika keluarga Haruno menarik sahamnya dari perusahaan kita ..."

Kushina kembali terisak, "maafkan aku tousan" Naruto sangat menyesal tapi ...

"Sudahlah" lalu Minato kembali ke kamarnya

Minato tau siapa putranya, anak itu adalah replika dirinya sifat, sikap, maupun rupa semua hampir sama denganya. Ia paham adalah hal yang sia-sia memisahkan Naruto dari gadis Hyuuga itu, ataupun memaksa Naruto menikahi putri Kizashi itu.

"Kaasan, maafkan aku" Naruto memegang tangan ibunya

"Sudahlah Naru-kun tak apa" Kushina menenangkan anaknya

*krriieettt* suara pintu terbuka

"Sakura!" Kushina berseru, Sakura memang tinggal dirumah ini, semenjak kedua orang tuanya pergi ke sydney untuk urusan bisnis mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Saki, soal acara pernikahan tadi aku minta maaf aku betul-betul tak sengaja"

"Duduklah dulu"

"A-aku mengerti"

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Naruto memebelai lembut surai Sakura

"Aku kerumah seseorang"

"Siapa?" Kushina bertanya

"Hinata" mendengarnya irish Naruto membulat

_"Sa .. su .. ke..?"_

_"Aku merindukanmu" setelah mendengar kata itu penglihatan Sakura memburam, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

_"Suke-kun? Ada ap .. Sakura-san? Dia kenapa?" Hinata terkaget melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup, terlebih melihat gadis dalam dekapannya _

_"Dia demam" suara Sasuke sarat akan rasa cemas_

_"Masuklah, aku akan membuatkan ocha untumu dan bubur untuk Sakura-san" Hinata beranjak menuju dapurnya_

_"Dimana kamarmu?"_

_"Di sana" Hinata menunjuk sebuah sudut apartemennya_

_Tak lama kemudian *krieett* suara pintu terbuka_

_"Bagaimana kau tau ini kamarku?" Hinata binggung pasalnya disini ada tiga kamar, kamarnya, Hanabi dan sebuah kamar kosong._

_"Aromamu tercium cukup pekat, lagi pula warna pintunya sama seperti warna mata hantumu" Sasuke menyeringai dan dihadiahi sebuah cubitan pada lengan kekarnya_

_"Kami-sama panasnya tinggi sekali" Hinata memegang kening Sakura_

_"Baiklah akan kutinggal" kata Sasuke_

_"Ya, kau sebaiknya mandi agar tidak masuk angin juga"_

_Setelah Sasuke keluar Hinata memulai acara mengompresnya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada wajah tertidur disana. Cantik! Sangat cantik, tidak ada yang meragukan kecantikan tunggal Haruno ini, pantas jika Naruto mencintainya._

_Perlahan Sakura membuka emeraldnya, ini bukan kamarnya, dan terlalu spesial untuk sebuah kamar hotel, saat ia menoleh ke samping terdapat baskom kecil serta sebuah kain sama seperti yang ada di dahinya. Siapa? Siapa yang merawatnya? Sasuke kah?._

_"Kau sudah sadar Sakura-san?"_

_"Hinata"_

_"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Hinata membawa sebuah nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih juga sebuah apel _

_"Kau yang membawaku kesini? Ini dimana?"_

_"Di apartemenku, dan bukan aku tapi Suke-kun yang membawamu"_

_"Sasuke?" Jadi ia tidak bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke_

_"Kau harus makan dulu, kemudian aku akan membelikanmu obat, kupikir aku masih punya persediaan ternyata sudah habis"_

_"Hinata"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Gomennasai, hontoni gomennasai" Sakura menangis "aku ... aku sudah menyakitimu tapu kau masih mau merawatku"_

_"Masalah itu ... aku mengerti, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada dalam posisimu" Hinata mengusap bahu Sakura_

_Sakura tenggelam dalam tangisnya, ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tau Hinata tak akan melakukan hal itu, gadis ini terlalu baik_

_"Sudahlah Sakura-san, kau harus makan agar kondisimu pulih" _

_"Arigato" gumamnya pelan_

_"Jadi ada acara reuni disini?" Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata_

_"Kau sudah membaik?" Tanyanya membelai pipi Sakura_

_"Um" Sakura menangguk menanggapinya, Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu memandang penuh arti pada Sasuke, ternyata pria menyebalkan ini bisa sangat lembut._

_Merasa di perhatikan Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum usil padanya_

_"Nani?"_

_"Iie" tapi Hinata masih tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke semakin risi di pandangi seperti itu_

_"Ck, dasar mata hantu"_

_"Pan ... tat... a ... yam" Hinata mengeja setiap katanya, onix Sasuke membulat bagaimana dia bisa? Dengan panggilan itu? _

_Sakura yang mendengarnya tertawa, pasalnya itu adalah panggilan kesayangan semua musuh Sasuke saat sma, Sakura tau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang bergaul, melihatnya saling melempar ejekan dengan Hinata membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini memang spesial, mungkin Hinata tak sekaya dirinya, secantik dirinya, atau pun sepandai dirinya, tapi bersama Hinata bagaikan berada dirumah, tenang nyaman dan sesuka hati menjadi dirimu sendiri._

_"Baikalah aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu -Hinata melirik Sasuke- aku akan keluar membeli obat" Hinata kemudian beranjak dari kamar itu._

_Mereka terdiam, dua orang itu terdiam bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing._

_"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" Sasuke membuka suara_

_"Um" Sakura menganggukan kepala_

_"Selamat ya" walaupun mengucapkan kata bahagia, namun suara Sasuke sarat akan kepedihan_

_"..."_

_"Jadi aku sudah terlambat ya? 5 tahun, ku kira kau akan menungguku"_

_"Haruskah aku menunggu?" Sakura mulai berlinang air mata kembali_

_"Tidak! Tentu saja, kau berhak mendapat yang terbaik. Aku rasa pemuda itu orang yang baik untukmu" Sasuke tertunduk, matanya mulai memburam_

_"Ya, Naruto-kun pemuda yang sangat baik" mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum pahit_

_"..."_

_"Untuk apa kau kembali Sasu-kun?"_

_"Sasu-kun, hn aku merindukan panggilan itu,sangat rindu. Aku datang untuk mencoba keberuntungan Saki" air mata Sasuke mulai berjatuhan_

_"Hiks ... hiks .. " isakan Sakura semakin jelas ia berulang kali memukul dada bidang Sasuke "aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?"_

_"Jangan menangis" kata Sasuke parau "maafkan aku, -ia beranjak memeluk Sakura- aku yang Salah, aku memang brengsek, berhentilah menangis Saki"_

_Mereka menumpahkan keluh kesahnya, kesedihan, kerinduan dan penyesalan mereka._

"Naruto-kun bagaimana pun kita sufah resmi menikahkan?" Sakura bertanya

Naruto melempar pandangan pada kaa-sannya, Kushina menggangguk menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya

"Ya, Sakura tapi ..."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memberimu ini" Sakura menyerahkan sebuah surat padanya, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ia membaca surat itu.

Itu adalah surat cerai yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh Sakura

"Sakura ini?"

"Aku ... aku tak ingin kau membenciku"

"Aku tak pernah membencimu"

"Walaupun kau tau apa yang telah kulakukan pada Hinata?"

"Um -Naruto mengangguk- apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak akan pernah membencimu, kelembutan hatimu yang menyelamatkanku saat aku terpuruk karna Hinata, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku membencimu, mengerti?"

"Ya" Sakura tersenyum manis

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidur, istirahat wajahmu agak pucat" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Kushina bertanya saat melihat putranya beranjak menuju pintu

"Aku akan menemui Hinata" kebahagian jelas terpancar dari wajah tampannya

*kriieett blam* Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan dua wanita di sana.

"Kaa-san -Sakura melirik ragu-ragu- aku tetap boleh memanggilmu Kaa-san kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau selamanya akan menjadi putriku Sakura-chan" Kushina memeluk gadis itu

…

Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk suara itu terus mengalun dalam mimpinya, tunggu aku ta sedang tidur kan? Hinata membatin.

Ia beranjak membuka jendela depan apartemennya .. pikiranya melayang pada semua kejadian yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini *settt* ada yang menarik jemarinya

"Kau?!" Hinata kaget melihat Naruto duduk di bawah jendelanya

"Aku sudah mengetuk jendelamu sebanyak 27 kali, tak bisakah kau peka sedikit Hime?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sakura sudah memberikan surat cerainya"

"Apa?" Lavendernya membulat

"Sakura sudah memberikan surat cerainya" ulang Naruto

"Coba katakan sekali lagi"

"Apakah kita harus berbicara seperti ini?" Naruto memandang kusen jendela apartemen Hinata

"Tunggu " Hinata membuat gerakan seakan ia ingin meloncat

"Eh, kau sungguh aneh, bukankah disana ada pintu?"

"Jika aku lewat sana Hanabi-chan akan bangun"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu membantu Hinata keluar melalui jendela, saat ini merka duduk berdua di bawah jendela Hinata.

"Sakura sudah menyerahkan surai cerainya padaku"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia bilang tadi sore ia berkunjung ke sini"

"Ya, demamnya tinggi sekali, tapi syukur akhirnya sudah turun" Naruto bergeser untuk merangkul Hinata

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku hanya mencintai seseorang, ia bermarga Namikaze dan bernama Naruto" Hinata membisikan kalimatnya lembut

Naruto sangat senang mendengarnya, ia kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku"

"kau juga tak boleh mengabaikanku"

"Baiklah ~kita buat perjanjian, yang melanggar akan ..." Naruto masih menggantung kalimatnya

"Yang melanggar tidak akan pernah mendapatkan istri" usul Hinata

"Ya itu boleh -Naruto mengangguk-angguk- eh, tunggu kita ganti yang melanggar tidak akan mendapat suami saja"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau tidak tau seberapa menderitanya aku, hati yang tersakiti" rengek Hinata

"Eh, dari pertama yang menyakiti itu siapa?" Naruto menyeringai, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata

"Kita akan bergandengan seperti ini selamanya kan?"

"Bergandengan? Selamanya?" Ulang Naruto

"Um"

"Aku bukan patung, aku tidak mau"

"Hee?!"

"Tapi jika untuk 50 tahun rasanya baik-baik saja"

Mereka terus berbincang sepanjang malam itu, mengejek dan menyanjung, meresapi kehangatan masing-masing

Tbc ...

Finnaly mind to review


	6. Chapter 6

Behind The Promise

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

And this is a final chapter ... Spesial thanks to ...

**Restyviolet, HimeAkai11, june25, JihanFitrina-chan, Guest, Durara, Cha Eun Sang, Vicestering, Gray Areade, hqhqhq, putchy-chan, 34, Achiles, ailla-ansory, May, Me Yuki Hina, Uzumaki 21, .39566, Guest, butuhairputih, Dattabayo,Soputan, , , Chikyu Chinbotsu.**

Tanpa kalian ini hanyalah fic gaje, hasil ide abal sang author .. one more arigatou minna-dan

Sekali lagi, setelah sebulan berlalu gedung ini kembali ramai, tenda indah menjuntai bunga, foto serta pernak-pernik pernikahan tersebar dimana-mana. Kushina sibuk menyalami para nakama-nya, begitupun halnya dengan Minato ia terlihat bercengkrama dengan Haruno Kazashi. Sakura dengan senyum indahnya menatap altar pernikahan, bahu mungilnya di rangkul mantap oleh seorang eksekutif muda, tampan, berwibawa, dan sedikit sinis itulah penggambarannya.

Semua orang menyalaminya, memberi selamat atas pernikahannya dengan pengusaha muda Uchiha Sasuke, tapi bukan ini acaranya pernikahan Haruno dan Uchiha berlangsung seminggu yang lalu. Ini adalah pernikahan si blonde dan si indigo, setelah mendapat desakan dari kaa-sannya karna iri melihat Sakura telah menikah maka diadakanlah pernikaha ini. Semua tampak bahagia terlihat Gaara, Karin, Sasori, Konan bahkan Hanabi sudah menggandeng kekasihnya Konohamaru, semua sudah siap hanya tinggal menunggu mempelainya yang menghilang entah kemana.

Salahkanlah Naruto yang entah terlalu bodoh atau terlalu bersemangat

_Tok tok "Hinata kau masih didalam?" Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang rias Hinata_

_"Ya ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata cemas memandang wajah calon suaminya yang sedikit memucat_

_"Bagaimana ini Hinata?"_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Cincin pernikahan kita, cincinnya ... tertinggal di ruang kerjaku" Naruto menjawab lesu_

_"Apa?! -antara percaya dan tidak Hinata mendengarnya- bagaimana bisa?"_

_"Saat itu aku sangat bersemangat (baca: pamer) menunjukanbya pada Gaara"_

_"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata bersemangat (baca: emosi)_

_"Kita ambil kesana ya, pernikahan ini kan masih setengah jam lagi"_

_"Baiklah" ya mau bagaimana lagi pikir Hinata_

_Lalu mereka berangkat ke kantor Naruto, sepanjang jalan tak hentinya Naruto meminta maaf, tak hentinya pula Hinata berkata tak apa, untuk menenangkan sang kekasih._

_Sampai di lantai 27 Naruto segera merangsek ke meja kerjanya, membuka laci dan berteriak "ketemu~" dan Hinata hanya dapat berkata "syukurlah" .._

_Mereka segera menuju lift dan kembali ke acara resepsi pernikahan mereka, tapi sekali lagi manusia hanya bisa berencana karna Kami-sama lah yang menentukan maka disinilah mereka berada terjebak di dalam lift tempat mereka bertemu dahulu sekali lagi._

"Kemana sih mereka itu?" Kushina mulai cemas

"Handphone meraka ada di ruang rias" Gaara datang membawa dua Handphone itu

"Ini sudah sangat terlambat" kata Sakura

Ya sudah satu setengah jam waktu terlewat matahari sudah mulai singgah di peraduannya, pesta kebun yang di rancang romantis dengan adanya background saunset malah berakhir kacau dengan menghilangnya dua tokoh utama.

"Apakah Hinata-chan tidak mengatakan apapun padamu Sasori-kun?" Tanya Konan

"Tidak, terakhir aku melihatnya dia masih di ruang rias"

"Ck, jangan-jangan mahluk kuning itu melaksanakan resepsi di tempat lain" Sasuke membuka suara

"Sasu-kun" Sakura menarik jasnya dan mendelik tajam

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang istrinya, dan matilah kau Sasuke! Di sana berdiri Minato yang tengah menenangkan istrinya, tersenyum ramah padanya walaupun aura membunuh jelas terpancar dari dirinya, bagaimana tidak? Yang dikatakan mahluk kuning itu adalah putra kesayangannya, dan terlebih dengan warna rambutnya ia juga di kategorikan sebagai mahluk kuning kan.

Sasuke yang mendapat senyuman istimewa itu langsung meruntuki dirinya seraya menunduk, Gaara dan Sasori yang melihat hal itu berusaha keras menahan tawanya walaupun sangat tidak berhasil, merasa di tetawakan Sasuke segera men-deathglare kedua nakamanya itu dengan deathglare khas klan Uchiha. Kemudian Gaara berdehem dan Sasori bersiul tanpa dosa.

Mereka terus bertanya-tanya dimana para mempelai? Sementara si tokoh utama sendiri ...

"Ba-bagimana ini Naruto-kun? Kita sudah terjebak berapa lama disini?"

"Aku juga tak tau Hinata, mungkin ini sedah malam ya?"

"Haaa~" Honata menggela nafas

"Kenapa tak ada orang yang memakai lift ya?" Hinata cemas

"Tidak mungkin aku sudah meliburkan satu kantor untuk datang ke acara pernikahan kita"

"Lalu bagaiman kita keluar?" Mendapat pertanyaan itu Naruto hanya tersenyum tiga jari

Lalu ia mendapatkan ide.

"Baiklah -Naruto mengeluarkan cincinnya- aku Namikaze Naruto menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istriku, aku berjanji akan selelu melindungi, menjaga dan mencintainya" lalu Naruto memakaikan cincin perkawinan itu pada jari manis Hinata

Melihatnya Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Naruto mengambil cincinnya

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamiku, aku berjanji akan selalu menghormati, menjaga dan mencintainya" Naruto ikut tersenyum bersama Hinata

"Ehem .. lalu apakah mempellai pria sudah boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya?"

"Um" Hinata mengangguk

Dan CUP ciuman itupun terjadi, ciuman yang akan menjaga cinta mereka tetap abadi

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum bahagia.

"Hime, kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk tidak fokus pikiranya terpusat dengan bagaimana cara ia dan Naruto dapat keluar dari lift ini.

"Jadi aku sudah boleh melakukan itu dong?"

"Apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti

"Malam pertama" lavendernya membulat

"Ayolah hime, kita akan terjebak disini sampai pagi"

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata mentah-mentah

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau disini tidak romantis, aaaaa~ kaasan aku tidak mau"

"Hi-na-ta-chan" Naruto menyerukan namanya dengan sangat menggoda

"Jangan mendekat, tiddaakkk!"

Teriakan Hinata menggema di ruang sempit itu, namun karna tak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengar Naruto ta ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan niatnya ...

Fin ...


End file.
